1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception device, reception method, information processing device, information processing method, and program, and particularly relates to a reception device, reception method, information processing device, information processing method, and program arranged to readily correct routine errors occurring on a multi-bus or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for example, there are signal processing devices which supply an image signal to a display device such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) or LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) by performing signal processing on an image signal from a tuner receiving a television broadcast signal or an external device such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player, for example.
With such a signal processing device, signal processing is performed, such as noise removal processing to remove noise from the signal of the image supplied from the external device, image converting processing to convert the image signal so that the image displayed on a display device is of higher image quality than the image from the external device, image adjusting processing to adjust the brightness or contrast of the image displayed on the display device, and so forth.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of an example of a signal processing device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a signal processing device 11 is made up of a casing 12, connectors 131 through 134, input selector 14, signal router 15, connectors 161 through 164, connectors 171 through 173, function blocks 181 through 183, connector 19, remote commander 20, operating unit 21, system control block 22, control bus 23, and so forth.
With the signal processing device 11, the connectors 131 through 134 are connected to the input selector 14 via a signal cable, and the input selector 14 is connected to the signal router 15 via a signal cable. Also, the signal router 15 is connected to the connectors 161 through 164 and connector 19 via a signal cable, and is further connected to the function blocks 181 through 183 via the connectors 161 through 164 and connectors 171 through 173. Also, the input selector 14, signal router 15, connectors 161 through 164, and system control block 22 are mutually connected via the control bus 23.
The casing 12 is a metallic casing in a rectangular parallelepiped shape, for example, and therein are stored the input selector 14, signal router 15, connectors 161 through 164, connectors 171 through 173, function blocks 181 through 183, system control block 22, and control bus 23.
Also, the casing 12 is provided such that the connectors 131 through 134 and 19 and operating unit 21 are exposed externally. The connectors 131 through 134 are connected to a cable which connect the signal processing device 11 and external devices (not shown) such as a tuner or DVD player which supply image signals to the signal processing device 11.
Image signals from the external devices are supplied to the input selector 14 via the connectors 131 through 134. In accordance with control from the system control block 22, the input selector 14 selects the image signal supplied from the connectors 131 through 134, and supplies this to the signal router 15.
In accordance with control from the system control block 22, the signal router 15 supplies the signal supplied from the input selector 14 to a function block 18i via connectors 16i and 17i (in FIG. 1, i=1, 2, 3).
Also, a signal subjected to signal processing is supplied from a function block 18i to the signal router 15 via connectors 16i and 17i. The signal router 15 supplies the signal from the function block 18i to a display device (not shown) connected to the connector 19 via the connector 19.
The connectors 16i and 17i are mutually detatchable, and connect the signal router 15 and the control buses 23 each with the function blocks 18i. Note that in FIG. 1, four connectors 161 through 164 are provided within the casing 12, and of these, three connectors 161 through 163 are each connected to the connectors 171 through 173 of the function blocks 181 through 183. In FIG. 1, the connector 164 which is not connected to anything can be connected to a (connector of a) new function block added to the signal processing device 11.
The function block function blocks 181 through 183 each have a signal processing circuit which performs signal processing such as noise removal processing, image converting processing, image adjusting processing, or the like. The function blocks 181 through 183 perform signal processing as to a signal supplied from the signal router 15, and supplies the signal subjected to signal processing to the signal router 15.
The connector 19 is connected to a cable which connects the signal processing device 11 and a display device which displays an image output from the signal processing device 11. The remote commander 20 has multiple buttons and so forth which are operated by a user, and supplies (transmits) an operation signal according to a user operation when operated by the user to the system control block 22 employing infrared light or the like. The operating unit 21 has multiple buttons which are operated by a user, and supplies an operating signal according to a user operation when operated by the user to the system control block 22, similar to the remote commander 20.
Upon the operation signal according to the user operation being supplied from the remote commander 20 or operating unit 21, the system control block 22 controls the input selector 14, signal router 15, or function blocks 181 through 183 via the control bus 23, such that the processing according to the operation signal is performed.
With the signal processing device 11 thus configured, an image signal is supplied to the signal router 15 via the connectors 131 through 134 and input selector 14, and an image signal is transmitted (sent) via the signal cable between the signal router 15 and function blocks 181 through 183.